Angel with a Shotgun
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: Castiel had always been the obedient little soldier and son. Obey, obey, always obey. So when he was ordered to pull Dean Winchester out of the pit, Castiel did so without hesitation, and when he was ordered to find the Winchester girl he did. Its funny really, that the broken girl would end up being the one thing holding them all together. CastielxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Collette, or Cole as she prefered to be called, stared at the house in front of her. It was a run down old farm house with broken windows, a kicked in door, and half of a roof. Once it had been a nice place, Cole assumed, before it had been abandoned.

Cole looked down at the .45 in her hands, it had been a gift from her older brother Dean. Cole rubbed the back of her neck in exasperated slow circles. She had been waiting for her father to give the signal for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes.

"Fuck this." Cole muttered before darting forward.

She was surprisingly silent as she sprinted across the gravel driveway. Cole's long legs carried her up the rotting stairs on the porch and over the threshold of the door. Cole pressed her back against the wall, her gun held at her side, and her head tilted listening for any signs of her father, John Winchester.

Cole pushed a golden blonde curl out of her face before stepping into the house. The smell of rot and decay hit Cole like a bag of bricks, causing the twenty three year old to gag at the stench. With tentative steps Cole made her way through the house. She had just reached the area where the kitchen had been when she was slammed against the wall.

"I told you to wait by the car." John Winchester growled softly.

"No. You told me to wait for the signal." Cole snapped back.

John scowled slightly before nodding toward Dean and Cole. The two Winchester children sprung into action, they raised their guns and slipped through the house. Dean glanced at his twenty-four year old sister, she nodded and together the two of them stepped onto the stairs leading to the basement.

"You take the left?" Cole whispered.

"Sure..."

The two siblings split up, one went to the right and the other to the left, both completely unaware of the cold yellow eyes that gazed at them from a darkened corner. Dean jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Where's your sister?" JOhn hissed.

"She's looking in the other half of the basement... Why?"

"We aren't alone."

Just as those words left his mouth a scream and two shots rang through the air. John and Dean ran towards the scream. Cole fired another round at the approaching Black dog. The creature yelped as the bullet ripped through its skin.

"Cole!" Dean yelled just before the black dog lunged at his sister.

Dean stared at his sister in horror. Blood covered her left leg and was pooling at her feet. Cole pressed a shaking hand to her bleeding thigh as she tried to crawl away from the Black Dog. Dean rushed forward, grabbed his sister by the arms, and hauled her back into a safer zone.

Dean practically carried Cole back up the steps while John tailed them with his gun at the ready. Blood lose was quickly taking its toll on the middle child. She stumbled and fell, slipping from Dean's safe grip. Her body hit the kitchen floor just as the door to the basement slammed shut.

"Cole!" Dean beat on the door alongside John "Collette!"

Cole groaned. Azazel crouched down next to the injured hunter. "Hush now. I'm not gonna hurt you... I'll leave that to Alistair." he whispered then with almost gentle hands the infamous yellow eyed demon lifted Cole Winchester into her arms, before he disappeared, however, he allowed the door to he basement to open.

Dean and John stumbled into the kitchen just in time to see Cole and the yellow eyed demon disapeared into thin air. John swore loudly and kicked the door.

"Damn it!" He swore, his brown eyes glazing with tears.

An hour later Dean found himself on the phone with Sam... Well not really sam but his voice mail. He explained what happened to Cole, he begged Sam to help them, he even cried a little. Dean didn't expect Sam to answer or even listen to the voicemail but he hoped his younger brother did anyway because that was their sister and she needed their help.

"I'll find her Sammy," Dean mumbled, "But I'll really need your help."

* * *

**Ok so Collette or Cole, looks like Rebekah Mikaelson. Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Cole could taste the blood in her mouth as it ran down her face from the cut on her forehead, she could hear her heart beating in her chest, and the world spun before her eyes. She wasn't shure how long she had been there. A week? A month? A year? The demon who had taken her kept cole in a windowless room with moldy stone walls and moldy floors.

The door opened, the rusty hinges squealed angrily like they always did. She lifted her blood covered face to glare at the demon who had been her torture buddy since she had been kidnapped. He smirked wickedly and pulled out a knife.

"Hello Alistair." Cole grumbled tiredly.

"Hello, are you ready for another round?" Alistair asked while dragging the tip of the blade down her throat.

Cole spat a mixture of blood and saliva into the demon's face. The demon reeled back, wiped the liquid from his face, and then punched her in the stomach with as much strength as he could afford to hit her with. Cole groaned in pain before rolling her head to the side to glare at the demon. The demon smirked as he walked over to the table where he kept his... Toys.

"I'm going to enjoy carving into you. It's on of the many things I enjoy about this world..." Alistair cued while straightening out his weapons.

Cole watched as two new demons entered the room. The black eyed bastards carried a strange table with leather straps behind them. Cole cried out in pain as the demons unchained her and carried her over to the table where they strapped her into place. She tried her best not to scream and cry as Alistair carved into her flesh, tearing and pealing away the exposed flesh and carving silly designs into her arms and legs. She sobbed and bit on the leather strap that covered her mouth.

It went on for hours. Sometimes Cole would be awake and other times she wouldn't be. Alistair liked keeping her awake though, Cole figured it gave him some sort of sick pleasure to watch people scream and cry and beg for mercy. Cole wouldn't beg though not now... Not ever.

Cole screamed against the gag, her tears burned as they raced down her face and into her hairline. Alistair smiled that wicked little grin of his and put the knife away. He hummed as he dug his fingers into freshly made wounds, causing them to bleed even harder. The pain almost made the poor girl vomit.

"Humans are such weak creatures... I haven't even started the fun part yet and you're already starting to loose conciousness. It's pathetic really." Alistair sang.

Cole's back arched up painfully as Alistair shoved a knife into her shin. Alistair hummed as he skipped over to his table. Cole glared at the demon, her large brown eyes so cold and so dark they appeared black. Alistair grabbed an old clay jar. He held it un to the light.

"Do you know what this is," He asked, "Of course you don't. This is the blood of the Archangel Michael. It was really hard to get this, you know. Lost a lot of demons... Almost got myself killed. But let's not dwell on that."

Alistair opened up the jar, grabbed a needle, and filled the syringe with thick scarlet liquid. Cole thrashed against the restraints holding her. Every moved caused a searing pain to rip through her body but still she struggled on.

"Azazel gave me permission to... experiment, but unlike demons blood you can't just swallow it, so we're going to try something a little different."

Alistair nodded to the two demons standing in the corner. The two men walked over grabbed a couple of syringes, filled them with blood, and them went to stand in different places around Cole's body.

Cole began to hyperventalate as Alistair pushed the needle into her neck. She shut her eyes. needles pressed into her body but compared to the pain she felt before it was like being hit with a pillow, she should have known better. She really should have.

Alistair chuckled, stroked her hair out of her face, and ordered the two demon's to release her from her restraints. Cole groaned as her body was dropped on the ground. She curled in on herself, her hands wrapped around her as if to protect herself from the demons, who laughed as they slipped out of the room.

"Three... Two... One."

A blood curtailing scream ripped through the fragile quietness of the almost empty warehouse. Alistair smiled happily.

"Well, I must be going... Dean Winchester has just entered the pit. Make sure nothing happens to the girl... And should she escape, know that death will be a kind punishment." With that said Alistair disappeared from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared at the warehouse. It was old and one corner of the roof had collapsed. Why was he here? Surely one of the others could have gotten the Winchester girl, so why him. Sure he had pulled Dean Winchester out of the pit but what did that matter? Castiel sighed, he remembered what dean had said the night when he and Bobby Singer had summoned Castiel to that barn.

"You don't think you deserved to be saved." Castiel had stated.

"No. I know I didn't. If anyone deserved to be saved it was Cole, it was my little sister... Where were you and your god then?" It had been a viciously asked question that had made Castiel frown.

Maybe that's why he had been ordered to fetch the girl. God had plans for Dean Winchester, and the angels needed to be sure that Dean would cooperate. Collette Winchester was the perfect way of ensuring the loyalty of the Winchester boys.

Castiel walked toward the warehouse, the soft click of his heels was the only thing heard. Raindrops fell from the ever darkening sky and landed on his trench coat. He took his time as he neared the Warehouse. There were no Enochian symbols keeping him from entering as far as he could tell. Castiel pushed open the rusted metal door and stepped into the darkness of the building.

"I'm just saying... We should kill off the bitch while we have the chance."

Castiel stopped just outside of the room. He stood in the shadows, waching as three male demons drank and gambled. Disgusting, vile creatures. Castiel's arm twitched.

"You know why we can't. Alistair would have our heads served to him on a silver platter. Are you in?"

Castiel stepped into the room. The three demons jumped up, their eyes turning black. "Angel." One spat darkly. Castiel merely blinked as two demons lunged at him. His hands wrapped around their necks, the demons' eyes flashed a vibrant white, and then Castiel allowed the two dead men to drop to the floor.

"Where is Collette Winchester?" Castiel asked.

The lone demon scowled and said, "Fuck off." before he fled from his vessel's body.

Castiel turned, one demon was of no concern to him. He walked down the halway, the angel soon found himself standing in front of a large metal door. Castiel easily pushed open the door. The matalic stench of blood assualted his nose.

The room was dark. The only light came from the dimmly lit hallway. Stepping into the room Castiel almost imediently noticed the figure curled up in the corner. with one powerful sweep of his feathers Castiel found himself crounching beside the injured figure.

Castiel reached out, his fingers brushing against the delicate skin that covered the young woman's pulse point, but when his fingers pressed against her neck something aside from the barely their heart beat caught his attention. Cobalt blue eyes widened as angelic grace pulsed through the girl's body. Castiel looked around the room for anything that could possibly explain how an ordinary human girl could have angelic grace. Castiel's eyes landed on an open jar. The contents of the jar had long since run dry but Castiel knew what had been in it. The blood of an angel.

Castiel slid off his trench coat and wrapped it around Collette whinchester's shaking form. Castiel gently pulled the unconscious girl into his arms then he stood. Bobby Singer's house was the best place for the injured girl, no human hospital would be able to help her... Not when she had an angel's blood pumping through her veins. Castiel tightened his grip on Cole Winchester as he flew to Bobby Singer's house.

Castiel stepped into the empty house. He stood awkwardly in the livingroom, unsure of what to do with the girl.

"Castiel, we found her."

Castiel hesitantly placed Cole on the livingroom floor, grabbed his trench coat, and disappeared from the room just as Bobby Singer entered the house. Bobby noticed the unconscious girl on the floor of his house as soon as he entered the room. He grabbed his gun from his back pocket. God he hoped it wasn't a demon, he was damn tired and didn't need to be fighting some demon.

Bobby stepped forward, his heavy footsteps caused the girl's eyes to flutter open. Cole sat up, every muscle tingling with pain. She glanced around. The house seemed strangely familiar and so did the man who was creeping toward her with a silver knife and a gun.

"B-Bobby?" Cole stuttered.

Bobby stopped, his brown eyes widening. He fell to his knees in front of the girl. He reached out, one hand resting on the girl's grime covered face while the other tightened around the silver knife. Cole jumped as the sharp blade of the knife cut through her skin.

"Cole? Is that really you?" Bobby asked.

Silvery tears raced down Cole's cheeks. "Bobby..." She sobered.

Bobby hugged her tightly. He cried while he whispered God's name in his daughter figure's ear. When she didn't flinch, when she didn't pull away with black eyes and a sneer, Bobby cried harder.

"You're safe now kid... Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I-I'll call the boys..." Bobby whispered as he helped the sobbing girl to her feet.

"Are they safe? Is S-Sammy safe? Alistair said something about Dean arriving in the pit!" Cole cried as she allowed Bobby to be led upstairs to where the bathroom was.

"They're safe," Bobby reassured, "Dean's safe, Sam's safe.."

"Dad?"

"... I'm sorry..."

Cole sobbed harder. Just when she thought she was going to be ok, when she would finally be able to see her family again, fate just had to fuck her over again. Bobby led Cole into the bathroom, turned on the water in the shower, then left to gather some clothes. When Bobby came back Cole was staring at herself in the mirror, it was like watching a child look in the mirror for the first time. There was that strange fascination, that need to memorize every detail of one's face. It was almost innocent.

"I got you some clothes... Might not fit but they're better then nothing. Are you going to be ok? I can called a buddy of mine to help you... Nice woman."

Cole looked over at Bobby and smiled a sad little smile. "I'll be fine..." She mumbled before she took the offered clothes and shut the door. Cole sighed as she rid herself of her bloodied clothes. Cole sighed happily as the scalding water slid over her body. She had only been allowed to bathe once ever two weeks and the water had always been frigid.

In the kitchen Bobby stood by the oven, he turned on the stove top, preparing to make a feast of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. His phone rang.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Bobby... It worked. Anna's safe."

"That's... great, Dean. Really."

"Is something wrong, Bobby?"

Bobby sighed, rubbed his face and looked out the window. The swing set he had set up for the kids when they were little stood beneath a large oak tree, the two seats swung in a gentle breeze.

"Dean, I found... I found Cole."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"When I got home I found her lying on the floor... Dean it's her. I did all of the tests. It's her." Bobby whispered excitedly.

"... We'll be there in a couple of days. We're working a case right now but... We'll be there."

The line went dead and Bobby sighed.

"Right." He mumbled before he began to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Cole found herself on the old swing set. She sat there playing with the mid back length hair that Bobby had cut for her after she had bathed. The warm summer breeze felt good as it danced across her pale skin.

Cole sighed, Bobby had left for another hunting trip. Some friend of his had called him, said it was urgent. Cole had assured him that she'd be fine. Cole pushed her hair out of her face, stood, and began making her way to the house. Cole got herself a glass and poured herself a drink. She hadn't been sleeping well, she had nightmares... A lot of nightmares, bad nightmares.

The scotch burned as it traveled down her throat, with a grimace Cole slammed the glass onto the table. The fragile glass cracked on contact causing the tall blonde to swear. The sound of a car peeling into the driveway made Cole look up. Cole ran to the front door.

"She'll be safe here won't she?" A female asked.

"Of course she'll be safe." An almost familiar male voice snapped.

The door swung open and a tall brunette male stepped into the house. Cole grabbed the man's wrist and easily flipped him onto his back. Cole whipped around, her foot shooting out and connecting with another man's stomach. Two women stepped into the house. One had red hair and defined cheek bones, the other... The other was a demon. Cole could see her face, her real face.

"Who the hell are... Cole?"

Cole turned around, her brown eyes hard as steel. The shorter of the two men got to his feet. Cole stepped back, she blinked several times. She suddenly remembered Bobby had called Sam and Dean... But Dean wouldn't hang around with a demon.

"...Dean?"

Cole gasped as she was pulled into Dean's arms. She stood there awkwardly as Dean hugged her, she patted his back a bit but made no attempt to hug back.

"Excuse me. Who the hell is this?" Ruby snapped.

Dean pulled away to glare at the demon. "This," Dean snapped, "Is my little sister." the surprise on Ruby's face made a smug smile appear on Dean's face. Sam stood up.

"Cole... We thought you were dead." Sam stated sadly.

"You shouldn't just assume things Sammy." Cole replied before turning and going back into the kitchen to pour everyone a drink.

"E-Excuse me... You're Collette Winchester... Right?"

Cole turned to look at the auburn haired beauty standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The woman rubbed her arm, and bit her lips hesitantly. Cole smirked, raised her drink, and took a sip.

"I prefer Cole. Collette makes me feel older then I am. What's your name?" Cole asked.

"Anna... I just wanted to tell you that you and Dean are very popular amongst the angels." Anna stated.

"Angels as in fluffy white wings, halo, and church hymns?" Cole asked with a mirthful smile.

"The angels pulled Dean Winchester out of the pit and they saved you from captivity. They believe you two can save us, they believe you can stop the apocalypse." Anna said.

"So what's your story? Usually when Dean brings a girl home... He doesn't bring her home."

At least Anna had the decency to blush. Cole leaned up against the kitchen sink. Anna gazed at the girl with shocked hazel nut eyes. Had she just insinuated that Anna and Dean... The very thought of it made the auburn haired girl blush a few shades lighter then her hair.

"It's not like that," Anna muttered, "The demons are after me... The boys saved my life."

Cole's smile was gone in an instant. She stepped closer to the girl, grabbed her arm, and narrowed her eyes. Something about Anna made Cole want to punch her. It was odd that such a feeling could occur when she had only just met the girl.

"Find Dean," Cole said, her eyes flicking to the two brothers standing in the dining room, "He'll take you to the panic room."

Anna nodded, turned, and walked over to Dean who smiled reassuringly before he led Anna off to the panic room. Cole turned to look at Ruby and Sam. Ruby shifted uncomfortably as she watched Cole, something about the blonde girl was putting Ruby off, and that something was something Ruby did **not **want to tango with.

"I'm going out on a limb here when I assume Alistair was the one coming after Anna." Cole said.

Sam looked at his older sister. She looked no older then twenty-four maybe twenty-five but there was something about her eyes that made her look older then her years.

"Cole, you really don't want to get caught in the middle of this." Sam whispered softly.

Cole looked at him and for the first time in a really long time he saw how sad she was. "I'm already caught in the middle of it Sammy. You, me and Dean... We're a family, and if you to are in some sort of trouble then I guess I'll have to be the one to pull your asses out of it." It was a joking statement but Sam didn't take it as such.

Ruby slipped out of the room. "Who's the demon, Sammy?" She hissed.

"Cole, please. She's saved my life more then once and she's not like other demons." Sam replied while stepping toward his sister.

Cole crossed her arms and looked her baby brother in the eyes. "Sam," She said, "She's a demon. You may trust her but don't expect me to." with that Cole turned and walked toward the basement.

So far the little family reunion wasn't going so well and the worst part was, Cole wasn't even surprised. Although she loved Sam, their relationship had been strained when he went off to college. He never returned her calls, her letters, he never tried to make any contact with her after he got out of the business. Cole stopped, turned, and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"I'm sorry... It's just..."

"It's fine. I get it." Sam whispered as he hugged the older girl.

They stood like that for a moment before pulling apart. Cole smiled, a small little smile that didn't hold the same warmth it used to. This caused Sam a great deal of sadness, his sister had always had a smile that made people wish they were the reason she was smiling and now it was a sliver of what it once was.

"Come on, I want to talk to Anna." Cole mumbled before she walked off.

Anna smiled as Cole stepped into the panic room. Ruby was nice, for a demon, but she was also very self preservative, not someone Anna really wanted to have a slumber party with.

"How ya holding up?" Cole asked.

"Not to well..." Anna mumbled.

"Why do they want you? I mean, demons don't just go after people unless they hold some kind of threat of value to the demons." Cole stated as she sat down on the cot.

"I can hear the angels. Dean calls it Angel Radio." Anna replied.

Cole tilted her head to the side. _Angel Radio? _she thought with a confused sigh. Cole rubbed her head as a buzz filled her ears. This had been happening a lot since... Since Alistair's little experiment. If Cole listened really hard she could almost make out voices, but she usually just tuned them out. Maybe Anna was experiencing the same thing.

"Well that sucks." Cole stated.

"Cole!" Sam and Dean yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"I'll be back... Ruby would you please keep an eye on her?" Cole asked.

It made her sick to have a civil conversation with a demon. Maybe she was being racist. Maybe Ruby was nice. But in all honesty it didn't matter because when your tortured by demons for months, years on end, you don't care. All demons become the same in your eyes and ever since Alistair had forced angel blood into her system the hatred had only increased.

"You called."

"Yeah... Where's Bobby?"

"The Dominican. If you break anything you buy it." Cole stated.

"Oh... Well it turns out that Anna's latest sphyce episode wasn't her first. When she was two and a half she would become hysterical whenever her father was around and say that he wasn't her real dad and that her real dad was angry with her... Like kill her angry." Sam said, his eyes skimming over a file.

"So what's she hiding?" Dean asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask me." Anna snapped.

"Damn it, Ruby." Dean swore.

"What," The demon asked indifferently, "I'm watching her."

"No... You're right. Anna, is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam implored.

"About what?" Anna questioned.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

Cole rubbed her forehead. The voices were getting louder, like they were screaming at her kind of loud. She darted into the kitchen, opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out an Advil. She was beginning to get a head ache. She vaguely heard the door close and she thought she heard footsteps retreating to the basement. Her head ache only got worse. Cole sprinted to the bathroom, slammed and locked the door, and leaned up against the sink.

"Oh my god." Cole whispered.

She found herself staring in the mirror. Cole poked her cheek. Why was she glowing? People didn't just glow for God's sake! Cole turned on the tap, the cold water felt good on her burning flesh. The glow didn't subside for several minutes and by the time Cole stepped out of the bathroom Dean was pulling into the drive way.

Cole entered the basement with a small frown and a head ache. At least the voices had stopped.

"We're here!" Dean called out as he led Pamilla down the steps.

"Pamilla, hey! It's me Sam." Sam said while walking over to the curly haired woman.

"Sam is that you?" The woman asked.

"I'm right here." Sam stated, his eyes briefly flickering to the woman's chest.

"You know how I can tell," Pamilla asked just before grabbing hold of Sam's rear end, "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickle off that thing. Of course I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl is Anna... And that girl standing in the corner, is Cole."

Cole tensed. She didn't like it when people she didn't know, knew her name. It made her feel uncomfortable, but hey, if Sam and Dean trusted the woman then Cole guessed she could as well.

"Not really. If there's ever a chance to dick over an angel I'm taking it." Pamella's voice brought Cole out of her thoughts.

"Why?" It was an innocent question.

"They took something from me," The physic stated, her tanned hand removed her glasses to reveal pale white eyes, "Demony I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business, makes me look extra physic... Now tell me what's troubling you."

Cole watched as Pamella and Anna slipped into the panic room. Cole turned to Sam and Dean. "Sorry boys, but this place is just a bit to crowded for me." She stated before she went back upstairs.

Cole was sitting on the couch when it happened. The lights began to flicker and she could hear Anna's screams rising from beneath the floor boars. Cole gripped her head. Images began to flash through her head, to fast to see clearly but she was able to make out Anna's face and a sudden burst of anger ran through her body. Then it stopped and the screams ebbed away and the lights went back to normal. Within minutes a very irate looking Pamella came into the room followed by the others.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Apparently Anna's an angel of the Lord." Dean snapped while pointing back at the oddly confident looking red head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others." Anna said, she paced the floor of Bobby's dinning room, her hands stuffed in her back pocket.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby replied bluntly.

"Neither do I." Pamella agreed.

Anna licked her lips. "So... Castiel, Uriel... They're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked.

Cole raised her hand. "Who are Castiel and Uriel?" Cole asked although she was referring more to Uriel then Castiel, for some reason she felt like she knew Castiel.

"Just two douche bag angels." Dean responded.

"You know them?" Sam asked, redirecting the conversation.

"We were kind of in the same fox hole." Anna shrugged.

"So they were like you bosses?" Dean guessed.

"Try the other way around." Anna said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Look at you."

"So now they want to kill you?" Cole asked.

Anna laughed a humorless laugh. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna crossed her arms and paced as she spoke.

"Why?" This came from the blind woman sitting between Sam and Dean.

"I disobeyed... Which for us, is the worst thing you can do. I fell." Anna spoke calmly.

"Meaning..." Dean trialed off.

"She fell from Heaven. Became human." Cole supplied.

"Wait. I don't understand, so angels can just become human?" Sam looked just as confused as he sounded.

"Kind of hurts," Anna said with mirth, "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife... That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again."

Cole pinched the bridge of her nose. This is why she and Sammy were considered the smart ones. Dean was the balls of the operation, Sam the brains, and Cole was a bit of both.

"Grace, it's energy. I hacked it out and fell," Anna's face suddenly took on a sad little smile, "My mother, Amy, she couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle... She had no idea how right she was."

"So you forgot you were God's little Power Ranger." Dean made a few hand gestures as he spoke.

"The longer I was human... Yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby snapped.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna commented.

"Hell just... Wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture. That bleeds. Sister, you're the Piston cup and sooner or later Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find ya." Ruby said.

Cole stormed out of the room. All that talk of blood and torture and hell. It brought back memories. Cole slammed the door shut behind her as she stepped out of the house. The sun was setting, it would be dark soon enough, but it didn't matter to the blonde as she marched over to the swing set. She sat there for who knows how long.

Cole could feel eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder. Brandy colored eyes locked with Azure blues. Cole shot up and began walking toward the shadowy figure. He was standing oddly close to the house, and for some reason Cole felt like she knew him.

"Who are you?" Cole called out.

Castiel blinked, startled at having been caught, before flying away. Cole jumped when someone wrapped their hand around her upper arm.

"Come on, we're going to get Anna's grace... Unless you want to stay."

"No, thanks for the offer Dean but I'd rather go then stay here by myself." Cole said, giving her older brother a small half smile.

The two walked over to the Impala. Cole was forced to sit in the back with Ruby and Anna, Cole silently begged Anna to sit in the middle so that she wouldn't have to sit by Ruby. Cole rested her head against the glass, her eye lids began to droop and the moonlight caused her thick black lashes to cast shadows over her features. Dean looked in the rearview mirror, he chuckled.

"What?" Ruby whispered, fully aware of the now sleeping girl.

"It's nothing. Just an angel and a demon riding in the backseat, like a set up to a bad joke or a pent house form letter." Dean said.

"Dude," Sam dead panned, thankful that Cole was asleep, "Reality," He nodded his head to the three girls in the backseat, "Porn." he nodded to Dean.

"You call this reality?" Dean smirked.

Ruby sighed as she shook the Winchester girl awake. Cole jumped slightly, then smiled politely and thanked the demon for waking her up. Cole got out of the car as quickly as possible. Cole smiled when her eyes landed on the large tree growing in the middle of the used to be field. It was beautiful and apparently Dean agreed because he stated as much.

"This is where the grace touched down," Anna said more to herself then them, "I can feel it."

Cole watched as Anna stepped up to the tree, her hand pressing against the moss covered bark. Cole shut her eyes, the air around the tree was pure and tranquil. Cole felt a little more at ease here then anywhere she'd been so far.

"What are we looking for?" Dean questioned.

"... It doesn't matter. It's not here, not anymore. Someone took it."

Anna may not have wanted her grace back but even Cole knew that it was a major offense to take another angel's grace. So when the five piled back into the car and drove to an old cabin no one said anything. They just sat in silence and let Anna mourn or do whatever she was doing. Cole rubbed the side of her neck, her muscles were beginning to burn and ache. _Ghost pains? _Cole wandered silently to herself... She knew she'd have some sort of issues like PTSD but she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with Ghost pains.

"Look we still got the hex bags... I say we head back to the panic room." Dean said.

"What? Forever?" Ruby asked condescendingly.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Dean snapped.

"You call that thinking." Ruby retaliated.

"Be quiet your giving me a head ache." Cole snapped.

"Anna's grace is gone ok. She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe but not-"

"Guys, the angels are talking again... It's weird. Like a recording. A loop. It says... Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or...:

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"Or we hurl him back to damnation."

Dean opened his mouth, his eyebrows moved frantically as he tried to think of something to say.

"Anna. Is there any weapon you can think of to use on an angel?" Sam asked.

"To what? Kill them?" Sam made a face, "Nothing we can get our hands on... Not yet anyway." Anna said.

Cole listened to Dean and Sam argue for about figuring out a plan. It was discouraging to see them this way.

"We could always get them in the same room... You know the angels and the demons. Maybe one of the angels know where Anna's grace is. If one of them can contact Dean through his dream and then one of us could get the demons here. The two sides would be to preocupied to notice if we went after Anna's grace." Cole said.

All eyes turned to look at her. Dean smiled proudly and kissed her cheek. "You are a fucking genius. Sam why didn't you think of that?" Dean joked to which Sam rolled his eyes. Cole shook her head before going inside with Sam and Ruby while Dean and Anna walked off together.

Several hours later, when Dean and Anna hadn't come back to the cabin, Sam began to pace. It was amusing to watch him. Ruby had left to go find Alistair so it was just her and Sam.

"Calm down, Sammy. Dean's just getting himself some angel sex." Cole muttered as she flipped through her book.

"Cole... Ruby and I were talking... about Alistair, and I was just wondering what happened... To you."

"Not now." Cole bit out.

"Cole, it's ok. You can tell me. I promise that it'll be ok."

"Damn it, Sammy. I said shut up. I don't want to talk about it!"

A light exploded above their heads. Sam blinked in surprise before turning his wide eyed gaze on his sister, who was storming toward a bed room. Cole plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes. God she was tired yet no matter how hard she tried sleep evaded her. Probably for the best though, she really didn't want to deal with the nightmares tonight. With a sigh Cole rolled over and forced herself to go to sleep.

She dreamt of blood and death and burning flesh. She dreamt of Alistair injecting the angel blood into her, she dreamt of hatred and anger and so much pain it would drive a person mad. She woke to yelling.

"Cole! Cole! You're ok." Sam chanted as he shook his sister awake.

Cole looked around, her breathing was heavy and tears burned her eyes. She threw herself at Sam and cried on his shoulder soaking his shirt. She cried until her tears ran dry and then she just sat there with her arms wrapped around Sam as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You're alright. I promise, you're alright." Sam whispered while stroking his sister's hair.

He wanted to rip Alistair apart. Whatever he had done to Cole was something no one should have to go through. Sam swore silently up and down that he would rip the bastard to shreds and he'd use Ruby's knife to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was filled with tension. Dean had driven the them to an old barn near the cabin where they planned to bring all of the opposing forces together. Ruby was late and Cole worried that Alistair had gotten a hold of her. Cole picked at her Metalica t-shirt. She really did look bad ass if she did say so herself. She had chosen a pair of dark wash jeans, her favorite t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of convers. WHy she was dressed like that was really a mistery to her.

"I don't know man, where's Ruby?" Sam asked obviously worried.

"She's your hell buddy." Dean commented then took a drink from his alcohol flask.

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Anna questioned with a soft smile.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Cole joked.

Anna smiled timidly. The two girls had grown rather fond of eachother in the past hour or so. Maybe it was because they could both possibly die or maybe it was because they both understood how it felt to be afraid... Lost... Hunted. The doors blew open and Cole sprung up so that Anna was standing behind her.

Castiel observed the small group. He met Anna's gaze. She looked scared. "Hello Anna, it's good to see you." He said.

"How... How'd you find us?" Sam asked while placing a hand in front of Cole.

Cole almost smirked as she looked at Dean. "I'm sorry." Dean whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. Maybe they could be actors... You know if they servived.

"How could you?" Sam barked.

"Are you honestly asking that Sammy," Cole bit out darkly, "They gave him a choice. Either we give up Anna or you and I kick the bucket. They're no better then demons... If you think about it."

The two angels glared at Cole, she struck a nerve and she knew that it was dangerous to go where she had just gone but hey if she was going to die then she wanted to be able to say she pissed off an angel. Concider it a check off the bucket list. Anna wrapped her hand around Dean's neck and kissed him. The two angels looked flabbergasted.

"It's ok," Anna whispered before stepping past Cole and the boys, "Ok.. No more tricks, no more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No, you're not. You don't know the feeling." Anna spat.

"Still we have history...," Castiel didn't realize that his words had struck a nerve deep within the female Winchester's subconcious, "it's just..."

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna sneered.

There was a brief moment of silence and then.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alistair's voice made Cole go completely rigid.

Castiel noticed of course. He also notcied the way her eyes took on a white illumination that although faint was still there... It was still angelic grace. Cole stepped to the side as the darker angel stepped past her, a dark look maring his features.

"How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore." Uriel said it so calmly that it made Cole shift a bit.

"Name calling... That hurt my feelings you sanctomonial famatical prick."

Cole almost laughed.

"Turn around and walk away, now." Castiel growled.

Cole glanced at the blue eyed angel. He seemed different from the other one, he seemed like he might actually care for someone other then himself and his own desires. He actually seemed likeable.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alistair smirked.

Cole grabbed a hold of an old post and bit back any snide comments that would bring attention to her person.

"You know what we are and what we will do," Castiel stepped forward as he spoke, his azure eyes darkening, "I won't say it again. Leave now, or we'll lay you to waist."

Cole bit her lip. Maybe she could like this angel... He was appealing physically and he didn't seem as big of a asshat as the other one did. Cole shook her head. _Shut up, shut up_. She chanted to herself.

"I think I'll take my chances." Alistair sneered.

Tensions rose and soon a demon with long hair lunged at the dark skined angel. Castiel punched the repulsive demon before his several times, a sudden anger came over him, an anger he didn't quite understand the origin of. Castiel placed his hand on Alistair's forehead but when nothing happened, Castiel became worried.

"Sorry kiddo," Alistair growled, "Why don't you go run back to daddy?"

Castiel skidded across the floor of the barn. Cole's eyes flickered over to the other angel, she figured he must be Uriel. Uriel placed his hand on a demon's forehead, white light erupted from the demon's eyes and mouth as a agonized scream left his throat and then he was dead.

Alistair's chanting made Cole look back at the angel and the demon. The angel in the trench coat, Catiel? looked to be in quite a bit of pain. Cole quickly grabbed an old crowbar that was lenaing agains the wall of the barn. She stepped closer to Alistair, and swung. She put all her weight behind the swing and thankfully it was enough to throw the demon off.

"Hello Cole," Alistair sneered as he looked at the tall blonde, "I'm surprised your still alive. You should be dead, after all, the other test subjects didn't last a week."

"Yeah well I'm going to be the one to kill you." Cole sneered.

Alistair raised his hand. Cole rubbed her chest as an uncomfortable pressure began to form in her chest but she remained upright and glaring at the demon who had made her life a living nightmare for years.

"NO!"

Cole glanced to her left. Anna had gotten her grace back... or at least, Cole hoped the electric blue mist thing was her grace. If not then that would be freaky as fucking hell. The last of the mist trail went into Anna's mouth and the girl dropped to her knees.

"Shut your eyes," She gasped, "Shut your eyes," Dean and Sam and Ruby shielded their eyes, Cole did not soemthing told her she didn't need to, "Shut your eyes!"

If anyone had been looking they would have noticed how Castiel glanced away from Anna's glowing figure and to the where Cole stood, proud and tall and fierce. He hadn't told anyone about the angel's blood. He wasn't sure why he hadn't but maybe he should have. Cole blinked in a bored manner as Anna's grace exploded around her body, incinerating Alistair's meat suit. Bastard deserved it.

Cole walked over to where Dean and Sam were standing, knealt, grabbed Ruby's knife, then stood. She almost jumped upon seeing Castiel and Uriel standign directly infront of her.

"What are you waiting for," Dean asked, "Go get Anna... Unless, of course, youre scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel growled while taking a step to close to Dean then Cole liked.

"Oh it looks over to me, Chuckles." Cole warned.

For a brief moment her eyes locked with Castiel's and he looked... Sad? But then the two angels were gone with a flutter of wings. Cole breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against a support beam.

"I gotta hand it to ya Cole. Bringing them all together like that. Angels and Demons, it was a damn good plan." Dean smiled.

Cole nodded, she found no joy in this. Yes they had won but they had also pissed off two angels in the process. She wasn't so much worried for herself as she was for Sam and Dean, they were to cocky, they didn't know where lines could and could not be crossed. They tended to plough through things half cocked, which generally got them into a lot more trouble then they needed.

"So I guess she's some big time angel now huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean replied.

"Do you think she's happy now?"

"I highly doubt it, Sammy." Cole whispered before walking away.


End file.
